YuGiOh: Card Games in a Field
by yugimoto666
Summary: Yugi and friends are having a fun filled day in a field when SUDDENLY Bandit keith presents a new card game tournament! losing means death! will yugi and his frends survive or will they be sent to the shadow realm
1. Chapter 1

once upon a time a yugimon was like walking through a field when a wild bakura comes up to him and asks him about the heart of the cards. yugimon says suck my tits and bakura does but then turns into his evil counterpart which i dont know the name of and stabs yugimon while his mouth remains suckling on his tits. then tristan walks up to them and is like you cant do that but then bakura starts to anally rape tristan and joey gets in front of tristan and then basically tristan is a spitroast. tea approaches and is like"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOIG TO TRISTAN" tristan moan and tea is mad. joey is from brocklyn and says "its our show of friendship." so tea then is ok with it and lactates on tristans back. then serenity trips over a rock because she cant see and knocks all of them over. and tristan runs away in horror and yugi comes back to life but has evolved into yami and everyone is in awe and yami reveals his shitting dick nipples. joey and bakura are caught under the raining shit as tea grabs serenity and look for marik for help

tea finally finds marick but hes busy so nevermind. and serenity cant see still but can smell the shit and yami laughs. Mai comes and her boobs are still pretty big, they havent gotten any bigger or smaller than the last time they saw her. tea is like mai why are you here whore but mai is like bitch please my boobs bring all the- but then shes eaten by yami and yami is now giant. joey shovels hsi way out of the shit and grabs serenity. serenity says thank and pees on the ground. tea is grossed out but shes so infatuated by yami and his shitting dick nipples that she forgets about saving bakura and humps yamis leg. Yami then becomes pregnant and baby yugis come out of his belly button.

so anyways tea is like no i dont want yugi as my baby i impregnanted u so i chose what babis look LIKE. tea kicks yami in balls and yami ded. but then she has all these babies but shes a catholic priest so she cant kill them because aborting things is wrong even tho theyre alive. in other news joey confrots the milk and semen covered naked tristan and is like wat rong but tristan wont talk to him becauses joeys penis was in his mouth just a little bit ago and thats wierd. joey apologize and tristan cry into him. joey is grossed out by the semen but wants to save friendship so is ok. serenity is walking aimlessly in field and is trying to escape smell of poop.

So serenity is still walking and stumbles upon marik who is rubbing oil on his abs. serenity is like mormon jesus who is this? and marik is like lol and trips serenity. serenity says ow. the still naked and semen and milk covered tristan come run and kick marik in face and lift serenity chin. tristan kiss her heroically and serenity is like tristan i could barely smell you under that semen smell...is dat milk 2? tristan laff and is like no thats not semen its face wash. serenity laff and is not fooled but they mak out. joey is watch and is mad because they just bandaged their friendship. tea is still decided whether or not to kill all the yugi babis

tea has decided to kill the babies because why drag out that drama so they babis get knifed but she decided to keep one and yugi thanks her. tea hugs him for friendship. suddenly sexy music plays and duke arrives in the field. evry1 turns to see him and hes like hey guys. joey tackle tristan in anger over kissing with serenity and serenity moans in distraughtness. she doesnt see wat is happening with her bro and just now bf. joey become naked in fight and both now covered in semen. marik watch excitedly. weevil and rex think it a good time to challenge yugi to card game and come running on field. tea is shocked to see them and fall over and she say "yugi beat them with ur heart of cards!" yugi say ok.

Weevil plays great moth and yugi play exodia weevil is hit by exodia and is like OUCH EHEHEHEHEHEHEH and falls over rex plays dinosaur king and yugi is shocked because why would he PLAY a dinosaur. rex want to win for weevil sake and plus his life point is up to 50000000000000 so he cant rly lose but yugi plays exodia somehow again and dino king fall over in death and rex cry and hug weevil and rex stroke weevil hair and weevil touch rex's belly button. duke walks over to serenity and helps her up"u dont need to watch them fight they r not worth it.. come with me" serenity says ok cause duke is sexy

kaiba is in his blimp with mokuba and they watch from above field. kaiba laff at the card game and weevil and rex's pathetic ness. mokuba is like bro should we go down and u can challenge yugi! but kaiba says no because the blimp has AC. Mai valentin suddenly comes out of yamis stomak. tea asks why she is still alive and she says cause her boobs saved her from the stomach acids. her BOOBS HAS SHRUNK A LITTLE. tea has noticed that joey and tristan are now makin out and duke and serenity are also making out and weevil and rex r making out so she starts to make out with mai in the poop left by yamis corpse. yugi is alone and needs something to do. when will they be done having sex?

BANDIT KEITH comes on the seen and stomps his foot. AMERICANS WAKE UP NOW and everyone stops makin out and gets in line. Yugi, Tea, Mai, Weevil, Rex, Duke, Serenity, Tristan, and Joey are all in line but marik is picking flowers for bakuras grave so he doesnt come but sends in a steve to take his place. Bandit Keith announces that he is holding a card tournament and everyone is excite except for tea who then cuts herself. mai is excite and drink her blood off of her arm. duke ask where is the tournament and bandit keith says "HERE IN THIS FIELD." weevil tells bandit to make tristan put on clothes and wipe the semen off of him but tristan says no because this is america. bandit keith respects tristans freedom to keep the semen on him and agrees with tristan. joey is still ashamed of doing homogay things so hes fully clothes again as is everyone else but tristan. everyone is given necklace and 2 dildos. bandit keith announced that each time u win a match u get a dildo from the person u beat. THE LAST ONE REMAINING IS WIN but PLOT twist if u lose U get killed. U DONT HAVE a say in this I MEAN i love freedom but too bad!" They are all like wow but ok i want to win this tournament. Kaiba is confused in his blimp and he turn to mokuba. "why would anyone hold a tournament without an underlying reason?" mokuba doesnt have the answer.

Marik has finished funeral so kill himself by drinking bleach. no one try to save him but they do cry a little bit. everyone is walking around field looking for other tournament competitors. suddenly rex bumps into duke and they decide to D-D-D-D-D-DUEL! Kaiba jizzes in his own pants. Mokuba is in excite. in the distant party of the field tristans asshole which was gaping from bakuras penis opens up into a portal from the shadow realm. but he doesnt know that yet because im using dramatic irony here ok. suddenly in the confusion of the field, THE CORNUCOPIA BLOWS up with all the supplies, killing weevil. weevil is now out of tournament. duke and rexs fight is really intense. i bet u wish u know what cards they were using but rex crys becuz weevil is dead. serenity walk into mai's breasts and mai doesnt even know who serenity is so she is sees serenity from across the field and runs to her."SERENITY I KNOW WERE FRIENDS BUT WE MUST DUEL TO THE DEATH!" serenity says ok but she cant see her cards. duke beats rex whil he cry and takes both his dildo. rex says thats against the rules but bandit keith shoots him in face because he was so stupid he let duke take both dildos! YUGI, DUKE, SERENITY, TEA, MAI, JOEY, TRISTAN, AND STEVE REMAIN IN THE BATTLE

but just then jayden arrives in the field and bandit keith is like who are you. jayden reveals that he is here thru a time travel machine to take place in the field of dildos tournament because all the cool trainers are there! bandit says he can join and jayden raps a retort of thank you. tea and serenity are in fighting and jayden approach them and says ladies not fight lets love. tea agree and serenity is ok with it but when jayden open up her pants her vagina is smelly and full of duke and tristans juices and jayden is grossed out so he only does tea. Serenity is mad that her vagina smells and that they dont like it so she stabs both of them to death. jayden is dieing and says yo yo - Serenity takes their dildos. Yugi is battling a steve and wins. He laughs a hard laugh because steve is a joke trainer and doesnt even believe in the heart of the cards. meanwhile kaiba and mokuba make popcorn on their blimp and the portal to the shadow realm GETS BIGGER as tristans asshole gapes more

Yugi takes one of steves dildo and steve is sad. mai challenges steve and wins. steve dies and mai takes her dildo. her and yugi stare down but r unsure if want to battle. Tristan is busy making designs in the semen on his chest with his finger when Joey approaches. "Hey Tristun! were gona finish our arguement about u sexing my sister with a CARd gaMe but on of us will die so Lets go!" tristan stands up and nods. "joey before we do this. i have confession." joey asks what. tristan says "I..am homogay...and before after u guys sexed me in the ass and mouth.. THOSE WERE TEARS OF JOY!" joey is shocked and chuckles" its ok buddy to be homogay. if i win i promise i will fight for homogay rights for u ok" tristan says thank and they start their duel. Serenity is walk aimlessly and decide its time for a nap. Bandit keith chuckles as he reads his latest issue of America Monthly. he is happy that this tournament is going swimmingly.

joey and tristan are both out of breath and sweating in their battle of cards. they are both almost out of life points and tristan is frustrated because most of joey and bakuras semen has washed off of him from the sweat hes been sweating. mai decides to not fight yugi and runs away thru field. yugi is in search of other battle. kaiba and mokuba are centered in on joey and tristans fight and are in awe. mokuba is trying to hide his joey and tristan fanfiction in his cabinet and kaiba is jizzing from the holographic monsters. tristan lands his final move on joey, knocking out all of his life points. joey falls to his knees and tristan takes his second dildo from him. tristan chuckles" i might be homo gay but i beat u twice!" joey is sad and is like "TELL serenity..i luv her" tristan nods yes and asks to make love one more time. joey agrees and tristan has sex with joey. bandit kills joey in the middle of intercourse tristan is sad but is happy that joey finished before he died. serenity wakes up from her nap and bandit keith announces the final five over the loudspeaker. "THE FINAL FIVE COMPETITORS ARE YUGI..WITH 3 DILDOS...MAI WITH 3 DILDOS.. SERENITY WITH 6 DILDOS...DUKE WITH 4 DILDOS...AND TRISTAN WITH 4 DILDOS." yugi thinks to himself how did a blind girl get 6 dildos

Suddenly as tristan cries after getting off of joeys meatstick, his asshole opens up in a ragin portal. it seems as if that last sex gaped his butt TOO FAR. everyon who has died bodie's go flying into the shadow realm portal and kaibas whole blimp gets sucked into tristans asshole which still drips with semen. his moans spread across the field as the blimp stretches his butthole. Yugi holds onto a flower in the field as he tries to avoid getting sucked in. "wow tristan! ur asshole is really a portal to the shadow realm!" mai almost gets sucked in but spreads out her arms and legs to hold out tristans asshole as she avoids falling in."oh boy...my breasts had no idea about this plot-twist!" Duke was getting sucked towards the gaping asshole. "Mai not even my penis sensed it!" duke hit mai as he was sucked in and they both went into the shadow realm. serenity was walking aimlessly and walked into his asshole. yugi was now alone..should he go in the shadow realm with his friends? Or stay with the semen drenched tristan in the field?


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi cry and ghost of yami come to him and caress his chin. yami say "go to shadow realm...and save ur friends with the power of friendship...they can all come back if u believe!" yugis eyes sparkled and he realized he had to do it. yugi yelled to tristan as he was being sucked into his anus."TRISTAN..I WILL SAVE THEM..dont have ANYmore buttsex!" yUGI appeared in the shadow realm and was kind of just floating around."What...where is everyone?" Suddenly pegasus come on the seen through shadow clouds or something that they have there. Yugi is shock to see pegasus what is he doing there. all of yugis dead friends are in cage behind pegasus screaming for his help. Yugi chuckled as he turned into yami. Tea was infatuated now that her lover was back. Pegasus was like "GIVE ME THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE! plot twist i knew tristans asshole would open up so i sent bandit keith to host a tournament where i knew tristan would open up his legs cause hes a homogay slut!" serenity was confused cause she had sex with tristan. "wait hes homogay?" yami smiled at pegasis."well..pegasister we shall fight now."..Pegasis was upset."ITS MAXIMULLION. Maximullin pegasister!"

Yami was all like "quick question..why are we all...naked?" pegasister looked down at his meagar penis."every1 here is naked" yami put down his card "i summin Bill cosby!" pegasister summons blue eyes white dragon!bill cosby pwns blue eys white dragon and tears form in kaibas eyes because blue eyes white dragon is his fav. tristan was trying to get his anus to close up."if my asshole dosnt stop gaping no 1 will want mi!"Yami laff. "pegasister ur life points are low because bill cosby was so powerful..ARENT YOU SCARED" Pegasister chuckles. Weevil clenches his chest. "i think pegasister has something up his sleeve!11!" serenity laid down in the cage."DUKE! Befor i die make me feel like a real women!" duke smiled and turned to tea. "tea...would you mind..LACTATING on us while we make love..." tea looked unsure but agrees to his request. duke starts to do serenity and tea lactates all over them. Mai covered her breats as she watched the magnifecent battle. "i mite be okay with dieing if this is the last card game i see!" pegasister finally withdrew his card he was looking for the last 20 minutes cause he wasnt following the rules really and looked through his deck. yami didnt say anything because he was distracted by the secks scene behind him.

Pegasister drew yugis grandpa. yugi grandpa come on the playing board and yami is shocked and turn back into yugi. yugi run and huge grandpa."GRANDPA...he got u?" Mai cry."now we hav lost 4 sure..." Mai queefed on everyone in the cage and rex barfed on joey. joey brooklyn raged and the cage broke because hes super powerful. pegasister laffed and went to stab yugi. kaiba pointed to a light above them. "GUYS... the portal is closing... TRISTUN STOP CLOSING UR ANUS!" tristan called into them"close my anus more? ok i will." Yugi rolled out of the way and tea floated towards pegasister and lactated in his face."TAKE THIS FRENDSHIP!" Pegasister went flying into mai's breast and she tried to squeeze his head to oblivian. pegasister pushed mai off of him and tried to run away."I JUST WANTED THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE!" joey was running towards the portal."TRISTUN BUDDY!" rex and weevil helped yugi to his feet. marik and bakura were embracing eachother as the portal was closing. bakura says "if the portal close at lest ill be wit u!" marik replied "yes we will be together!" Everyone was running towards the portal screaming as it closed. Jayden yelled. "YO YO YO..KEEP THAT ANUS OPEN!" just as it was about to close, joey fingered the portal and began stretching it open."NO YA DONT!" tristun was in field and looked confused. "am i...pooping?"

tristan started pooping everyone out. joey first, tea second, then mai, then yugi and his grandpa, rex, weevil, serenity, duke, jayden, kaiba, mokuba, and bandit keith, Marik was pooped out as well and sighed in the feild. he look arond and no see bakura."BAKURAAA! WHERE R U!" Bakura suddenly shoots out of tristins anus and lands on marik. tea smiled and did a victory pose in the field."well at lest we all ended up alive at the end of the day!" kaiba got angry."but no one won the tournament!" yugi laffed."but kaiba! everyone won some friendship!" suddenly tristans anus grew to a ginormous size and kaibs blimp shot out and squished them all under its metal.

they all die


End file.
